


unsure (o' my tar black soul)

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, drunkkkk ramblesss, hanging kind of, i can tag better than this b, i think, my eyes hurt, not gay but we all know murphamy is a THANG, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't know why.





	unsure (o' my tar black soul)

**Author's Note:**

> im drunk and used grammarlu to correct this text ahhaha but seriously raven and murphy are gonna fuck each other so hard this season,, just watch.  
> im probably gonna forget about this soon

_I don’t know why I trusted you the way I did._

_I don’t know why praised you the way I did._

_I don’t know why you hurt me the way you did._

 

_I don’t know why there was a rope around my neck when I was innocent._

_I don’t know why you kicked the crate._

 

It’s the truth.

Will I ever get answers? Because

 

_I don’t know why you left me out there to bleed._

_I don’t know why you screamed those things to me._

_I don’t know why they tortured me and I didn’t flee._

_I don’t know why I protected you the way I did._

_I don’t know why I still loved you the way you didn’t_

Love me.

 

_I don’t know why I missed you._

_I don’t know why I wanted to kill you._

I guess I never will.

 

And…

_I don’t know why she hurt me._

_I don’t know why she raped me._

_I don’t know why you weren’t there_

For me.

 

But I do know something

_I know why I’d have killed for you_

_I know why I’d have died for you_

_I know why I’d have lived for you_

_I know why_

 

But it doesn’t matter now, does it? You’re gone.

 

_Why would you do this?_

_Why would you go?_

_Why wasn’t I enough for you?_

_Why was I just another?_

_I don’t know why._

 

I don’t know you,

Bellamy Blake.

**Author's Note:**

> helllo i love bellamy blake.


End file.
